Digimon: Valentines Day Crush!
by ValiantOne1
Summary: JP, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, and perhaps Tommy are going through the emotions that take place on Valentines Day. They all seem to have feelings towards Zoey, but who will get the girl? Find out in the this silly installment to the digimon adventures.
1. Prologue

_Anyone can catch your eye, but it takes someone special to steal your heart._

_-Unknown_

**Prologue**

Early Bird

(BGM: Gotta be Somebody for Me, by Nickelback)

That was the song that was blaring out of Takuya's alarm clock. He quickly slammed the snooze button, but then realized he had just turned off his favorite song.

"Mmmm... what time is? Oh crap! Its morning."

He dreadfully got up and looked at the time on his alarm clock. It read 9:30 a.m.

He walked across the hallway to the restroom to get ready for the day as his brother came rushing out of his room to greet him.

"Hey brother!"

"Hey Shinya"

"Hey you wanna see what I can do?"

_What could this could he possible want to show me this early morning? _He thought

Shinya made a funny face as he slowly got on his head to position himself to do a head stand.

"Very good Shinya. Now see if you can hold that position until I tell you to stop." Takuya said cleverly as he went to the restroom to get ready for the day.

_Sucker_ he thought.

His parents weren't at home and he was not going to stay much longer since there wasn't much to do. As he came out of the restroom, ready for the day, he saw that Shinya was still holding the head stand.

"Wow, thats impressive. Keep holding that position."

"Nnnn-ok." Shinya managed to say through clenched teeth.

Takuya made his way down stairs to eat breakfast as he realized that his mom and dad had gone to work.

"looks like I'm gonna cook for the both of us" he said even though he didn't know how to cook too well.

_Lets start with some good ol' pancakes _he thought.

"First you put the ready mix in a bowl. Then you mix it. Add water. It's as simple as that!" he said to himself as he sounded like a TV chief.

He placed the mix on the griddle and watched it burn... almost.

"Now you poop it on the plate. And Wallah!" he placed the pancakes on the plate with a sense of accomplish.

Just as he was about to call Shinya down, the phone rang. He wondered who could be calling him this early in the morning on a weekend.

"Hello?"

"Yeah. Takuya? Its me, JP. I need you to come over to my house. I need your opinion on something. Hurry!"

_Click.....dead tone _the phone went dead.

"What kinda idiot calls me this early and expects me to start traveling all over town. Sheesh, this better be good."

He quickly swallowed the pancakes into his mouth as he rushed for the door, trying to put on his stumbled over his shoes that laid in the front door.

"JP better be lucky if I make it their in one piece." he was getting frustrated.

As he fastened his shoe strings to his last shoe, he went out the door to find out what JP could possible want.

"Man its a wonderful day!" he said out loud full of confidence for the day ahead.

But for some strange reason he couldn't help but feel as if he was forgetting something... something he thought was very important.

(BGM: Gotta be Somebody for Me, by Nickleback)

**A/N:** Happy Valentines Day to those that are readying this fanfic. I hope you and your "significant" other are having a wonderful Valentines, I know I'm not (lol). Yes, this is next story I've decided to start writing and I hope you (the reader) finds it very interesting.

As for Takuya, he better hurry himself over to JP's house before he gets real upset for what ever reason he could be calling him for. And he better hurry cause "someone" is still standing on their head. OUCH!


	2. Chapter 1

Love is the greatest refreshment in life. ~Pablo Picasso

**Chapter 1**

Dispute Among Men!

After Takuya realized his brother was still standing on his head, he still left him (now that's just mean).

_Diiing Dooong Ding Doooong... Diiing Dooong Diiing doooooong! _That was the sound of JP's doorbell as Takuya rang it.

"OMG that is one annoying doorbell..." the door opened.

"Oh hey Takuya. Come on in!" JP was more chipper than he had ever been in a long time.

"La lala la la laa laaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he sang in an opera voice, while he skipped through the hallway.

"JP what is it that you've called me over here so urgently. Couldn't it wait?" Takuya snapped. He was getting frustrated.

"Soooorry. Sheesh, can't you be patient?"

"Apparently not."

"Oh well. Anyways, I called you over to ask for you opinion on something..."

"Which is?" Takuya interrupted.

"HOLD ON WAIT A MINUTE LET ME FINISH!" he shouted.

"OK ok ok!" Takuya said as he held his hands up in surrenderance.

"Now as I was saying... what do you think I should get Zoey for valentines day... a box of chocolate or a bouquet of roses?"

Takuya stood in shock with his mouth wide open.

"I know right. Roses don't seem like her thing so maybe I should get her a box of chocolate..."

"You idiot. What are you doing?"

"What? I'm just getting the "one I love" something for valentines."

"Do you really think I'm just gonna stand here and let you go through with this?" He couldn't stand the thought of JP being with Zoey.

"Uh... yeah?"

"Listen, buddy, Zoey's my girl and you can't have her. So back off... while you still can!"

"Oh, is that threat?"

"No, it's a promise!"

"Oh really? Well let me tell you something... finders keepers. Losers weepers!"

"That's the dumbest comeback I've ever heard!"

"Well your the dumbest person I've ever known"

"What's going on here", Kouji interjected as he walked in from another room.

"JP, I've been waiting for you to explain to me why you called me ove... what's Takuya doing here?" Kouji asked.

"Oh...well...you see... I wanted your and Takuya's opinion on what I should get Zoey for valentines."

"Huh? You called me over here just to compare our advise?"

"Yeah."

"Haha, well its obvious Zoey's out of your league. I can't believe you wasted your time calling us here." Kouji chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on! What do you mean 'what does he mean'? He means your ugly!" Takuya insulted.

"What! That's absurd. Zoey loves me with every fiber of her being!"

"Who the hell told you that, Einstein?" Kouji asked rudely.

"Uhhhhh... a... hunch?"

"Dang it JP. You insult my intelligence!"

"Like you have any."

"OK guys. Knock it off. Its obvious that JP is in over his head, so lets just leave, knowing the fact that Zoey loves me and that's that. Period." Takuya said with admonishment.

"What? Don't make me laugh Takuya. You two are history. It's 'bout time someone else stepped in." Kouji said with an arrogant grin on his face.

"SO! What are you trying to say Kouji? That your a better... boyfriend?" Takuya was trying to defend his love.

"Yeah? Cause I was the one that gave her my coat back in the digital world when it was cold. Remember that day?" Kouji reminded them.

"Psh that's nothing. At least I gave her a flower, and that is much better than some coat." JP bragged.

"Oh yeah! Well I... I..." Takuya was having trouble thinking of a time he was their for Zoey. He thought hard 'til he came to a conclusion.

"We had a moment back in Ophanimon's Castle!" he managed to to say quickly.

They all looked at him as if he had told them a secret that shouldn't have ever been heard.

"What do you _mean _you two had a "moment"?" JP asked started to walk closer towards him as if he suspected something.

"HOLD IT! It all makes sense now! That's why it took y'all longer to meet us back at the lobby. I remember now." Kouji had his finger up in epiphany.

"So? Big deal. It's only fair play." Takuya defended.

"Did someone say foreplay?" Kouichi interrupted as he came out of the restroom. He looked as if he was rushed or something.

"Where'd you come from? And how did you get foreplay out of fair play? In fact, how did you even hear that?" Takuya ask with amazement.

"Well to answer you question, I was also called here by JP for assistance on some advise. As for how I got foreplay out of fair play, I must have mixed the two, for my ears are finely tuned to certain words." Kouichi looked and sounded like some sort of professor as he explained his reasoning.

"Man your weird. And to think I'm related to you." Kouji mentioned as he placed his hand over his face and shook it in disbelief.

"Hey admit it, blood is thicker than water."

"Really? I thought it was thinner?" JP asked dumbfounded.

"And your the oldest one?" Takuya pointed out in insult. He was squinting his eyes towards him as if he could see right through him.

"Never mind that." Kouichi interrupted, "I over heard y'alls discussion and I was thinking...'

"Why not fight for her love?" suggested the final member of the guy group as he came along, Tommy.

"What? What are you talking about Tommy? And let me guess, JP called you here for your "opinion" also?" Takuya bragged thinking his prediction was correct.

"Actually, I snuck in the back door when no one was looking."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!" JP shouted as he ran past him to go check.

"Don't do that! You could lure some lewd criminals in here like Robby and Jack!" He was opening and closing the door to see if it still worked. He stuck out his head hoping no one was watching his stupidity.

"Speaking of them, where are they?" Takuya wondered...

***

Meanwhile Bobby, Robby, and Jack were in Robby's and Jack's garage making noises that they call... "music".

"YEAH! UH UH UH!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Bom bom bom bom bomba bomba!"

"TURN DOWN THAT INFERNO RACKET!!!" a stranger yelled out the window.

(What a weird group of kids!)

***

"Well anyways back to my thought!' Tommy reminded them from there thought bubbles, "We should hold a contest to see who can win Zoey's heart!"

The lot looked at him as if he was making a silly joke.

"Hahahaa, Tommy what are you talking about" Takuya asked first.

"Yeah this isn't some kinda game, you know!" Kouji, always the one to point out reality.

"Yeah Tommy, this is a man's world!" JP said in a crazy voice.

"C'mon guys. He has a point. If y'all are not scared why don't y'all except?" Kouichi pointed out defending Tommy's clever idea.

"Alright then! If you say so. I'm in." Takuya said playfully, not expecting a response.

"You can count me in also" Kouji threatened.

"Well in that case I'm in also!" JP added.

Pretty soon everyone was joining in on the challenge as they placed their hands on top of one another's, in a huddle, as a sign of agreement. Tommy had to step on his tippy toes to reach the others hand.

"Let it be every man for himself" Kouji declared with his hand in the air.

"All for one and one for one only!" JP recited the old and famous Musketeers' motto as he butchered it.

"This shall be a fight to the finish!" Kouichi commented

"We will see..." Takuya said.

"We will indeed!" added Tommy in his young voice.

In the next moment, they all gathered in a fighting frenzy.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kouji yelled as he had Takuya's head in a head lock.

JP and Kouichi were wrestling with each other trying throw the other one to the floor, while Tommy watched in hysterical disappointment.

"You guys needa grow up." he said.

"Aaaaaaaah! Come here Tommy!" Kouji ran over to Tommy to give him a noogie, as Tommy ran off.

"Hey, watch it! I'm the youngest one!"

Deep down each one of them knew it had to be them, the one that would win Zoey's heart.

(BGM: Eye of the Tiger)

**A/N: **This must mean war! I know by now you (the reader) might be reading this after Valentines

Day, but oh well, just play along.

As for these guys, it looks like a Jerry Springer show... Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Or should I say Juri! Juri! Juri! Lol (if you saw the third season of digimon then you should know what I'm talking about.)


	3. Chapter 2

_Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker. ~Author Unknown __(I would gladly take this one!) _

**Chapter 2**

Grounded, Singing, and "Bamjalaya"

**Takuya **

As soon as the fight was over, Takuya made his way back home. He couldn't wait to come up with different ways to impress Zoey. He new Zoey pretty well due to the fact that he was a veteran when it comes to relationships. He approached his doorstep with millions of ideas running through his head.

"Maybe I should give her a Valentines card. Or maybe a rose. Yeah a rose should do it. Only problem is I don't have the money. Actually, on second thought, I can just go to my neighbors flowerbed and pluck me a few roses for free! A dozen of 'em!" He muttered to himself.

As soon as he entered the house, he was greeted by an angry little brother.

"You idiot! You left me at home alone while I stood on my head... for 30 minutes. That hurt!"

_Dang it! That's what I was forgetting! _Takuya thought.

"Oops. Sorry Shinya. I didn't mean to leave you there on your head!" he apologized.

"Yes you did!" Shinya shouted back."Now I got a headache!"

Later on his parents came and grounded him. What a way to kick off the week for Takuya.

**JP**

"Darn! Look at this mess" JP complained, "I'll never get it cleaned up!"

His mom stood over him disappointed on the fact her son made such a mess.

"JP! What did I say about leaving messes without cleaning them?" his Mom asked with her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"That I will clean the whole house." he answered as he picked up the last debris off the floor, "But it wasn't all my fault. The other guys came here and wrecked the place."

"Well then I suggest you tell them to STOP WRECKING MY HOUSE!"

"Yes mama"

"Good. Now that we got that out of the way, would you like to know what we're having for dinner?"

"It's kinda early to be talkin about dinner, don't you think?"

"I know, but just guess."

"Is it bamjalaya!?" he shouted enthusiastically.

"NO son! Its jambalaya!" she corrected him. He always seemed to get it wrong. Jambalaya is a rice-like dish.

"Oh sorry. Well if you'll excuse me I'll be going to my room" he said as he climbed up the stairs.

He went to his room later on and pulled out a picture of Zoey.

"Don't worry my love. We will soon be together!" he kissed the picture... three times. (what-a-maroon)

**Kouji**

He went home proudly thinking that him and Zoey will finally be together. As he got home,his dad was waiting for him.

"Soo... how was 'the meeting'?" his dad asked.

"Oh uhm... it was... interesting." he quickly left to go upstairs to his room. He still wasn't comfortable talking to his dad ever since he new what happened between him and his mother, even though he still forgave him.

When he found out he was all alone in his bedroom, he pulled out his electric guitar and started to play as he plugged it up to his amp. He's been playing it ever since he could remember. He always played whenever he was dealing with something. Especially if it was emotional.

" ZOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! " he sang wickedly as he strummed a few notes rapidly. He repeated the same gestures as his fingers went up and down the neck of the guitar.

" ZOAAAAAAAA-" His dad walked in the room.

"Kouji, are you alright?"

"Sure dad, why?"

"Oh, well I just heard some yelling and I wanted to know if you were alright. You sure?"

"I'm fine dad. Honestly!" he tried to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Okey dokey! What ever you say..." as soon as he closed the door.

" ZOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! "

**Kouichi**

While Kouji was playing the guitar, Kouichi was playing the piano. He too liked playing whenever he was in an emotional distraught. As a matter of fact, he was very easy going guy no matter what. He would do yoga with his mom whenever his mom was doing it too. He even practice Tai Chi just because it gave him relaxation.

" You are, my shining star... " he sang as he played the keys on the piano with such protégé.

" You're everything, I want the wooorld to beeeee! " he was playing with his heart with every note he played to what ever it was that was in front him... a picture of Zoey on the piano stand with hearts and candles next to it.

**Tommy**

He went home! (lol)

***

(Meanwhile...)

"Say man. When you goin to ask her out?" Robby asked Bobby while they were still in the garage

"Yeah bro, we've been waiting, so when are you going to make your move" Jack nudged Bobby with his elbow, trying to get an answer out of him.

"Don't worry ese. I'll ask Rosie out when the time is right, comprende?." He confessed.

"We comprende."

And with that the garage closed... on top of Robby.

"Ooooooooooouch! HEY! GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

***

**(Deep Mysterious Voice over):** Sooo... the question still remains... who will get the girl?

**A/N: OK! **I know your were probably expecting more from this chapter, but I couldn't rush things just yet. And don't worry. Zoey will make her debut in the next chapter, I promise. As for that song that Kouichi is singing, it is a song one of my assistant choir teachers sang and played on the piano to his fiancée after a choir concert. He had candles, flowers, and a room full of unexpected guest (including me). It was very unexpected. (If I were him I would have put the ring in her burger lol) I have to admit, I was so proud of him after that day. It actually brought tears to my eyes *sniff* *sniff*... (if your still curious and you want to know more about this story just PM me, eww.)

Anyways back to the story. Your just going to have to wait for my next chapter of **(Deep voice over)** Digimon, Valentines Day Crush... Crap! I still have something in my eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

_Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love. ~Albert Einstein (good one)_

**Chapter 3**

"Whipped"

"*sighhhhhhhhhhhhh*" Both Zoey and Rosie sighed simultaneously as a guy past by them in the hallway.

"Gosh Rosie! Get your own man!" Zoey teased Rosie.

"What? I saw him first!" Rosie teased back.

Another guy walked by them again.

*sigh* Rosie kept sighing.

"He's so dreamy." Zoey confessed

"Dreamier than Takuya?" Rosie asked teasing her.

"Pleeease. Me and Takuya are over it already!"

"Really. Then why you look red?"

"I do?" she quickly clasped her hands on her face to hide her nonexistent blush marks.

"Gotcha!" Rosie said as she winked her eye and pointed at her.

"Whateva!" Zoey pushed her in a teasing way.

"Anyways back to this guy were looking at right now..." Rosie resumed mesmerized looking at the stranger.

"Yeah... he's sooo hot."

"Actually, scratch that. Here comes Clyde, the football captain."

They both stared in unison with sparkling eyes as they leaped for joy.

" Heeey Clyde! " They both said in a cute way to get his attention.

"Hey!" he said really quickly as he walked by.

He went to his locker to get his books for his next class.

"OMG he said hey." Zoey mentioned.

"Forget that. O-M-G Zoey! Look at his butt!" Rosie pointed out.(sound familiar?)

"Oh c'mon, Rosie. It's not that big... of... a...deal..." she too was entranced by the boys charming aurora.

"Zoey! Get on your post!" Zoey's volleyball coach interrupted their "guy-staring-contests".

"Oops, sorry Rosie. Can't stare at boys with you forever."

She quickly ran off in her white athletics shirt along with black volleyball shorts. Her coach watched her head back to her spot on the court, as Rosie watched and cheered during practice.

It was too early in the morning to be this "boy crazy".

***

_**Zoey, I love you**_

_**You know it's true...**_

That was what Takuya wrote on his card as he waited for the bus to come.

"What do you have here?" Kouji scared Takuya as he snatched the note out of his hand.

"Give it back Kouji!" Takuya ordered.

"Hold on... it says, Zoey... I wuuuuuuuuuuv you" he mocked Takuya's voice.

"Give it..." he struggled with Kouji.

"Here! Catch Kouichi!" Kouji threw the card to Kouichi who came from behind as he caught it.

"Here you go Takuya!" he handed the card back to him.

"Thanks." he quickly grabbed hoping Kouji would not snatch it again.

"Gosh Kouichi! Your such a party pooper! Haven't you ever heard of 'keep away' ?" Kouji said frustrated.

"Uhm, actually... no."

"Wow! Now there's a shocker." Takuya mentioned

"Your such a weirdo." Kouji said to Kouichi.

"Well then... maybe I am weird! So what?"

"Don't worry about Kouji, Kouichi. He's just jealous that your being a fair play."

"Heeey, you heeeere that Kouichi? He said 'fair play not 'foreplay'!" Kouji was talking to his twin brother as if he was stupid.

"I know that... idiot!" Kouichi retorted.

Minutes later the bus came by and picked up the three kids.

"It's tooooo bad Zoey is not on this bus. Other wise, y'all would have witnessed how she would have sat next to me." Takuya bragged arrogantly.

"And?" Kouji said as he rolled his eyes.

There wasn't that much space on the bus, therefore it was going to end up being with two of them to a seat.

"NO! I got dibs on that seat" they both yelled as they ran toward a vacant seat.

Kouichi already found a seat, all to himself next to a hotty.

"Lets be friends" he said jokingly.

"Lets" said the other girl.

In the back, Kouji and Takuya were still fighting to sit in the same seat.

"Thats no fair. You got more space." Takuya complained.

"Yeah, so I need it more than you do." Kouji tried to reason with him.

"Rrrrrrrrrr" Takuya growled, trying to push him off.

"SIT DOWN BACK THERE!" yelled the bus driver.

They both sat down quickly in unison, yet still fidgeting throughout the ride to school.

***

JP was on his way to high school, for he was in the ninth grade.

_Darn it how am I going to tell Zoey how much I love her when we go to different schools. Man I wish I had flunked back then. _He thought. _Guess I'll have to wait after school._

His dad dropped him off at school as he walked towards the entrance. As soon as he opened the door, it was nothing but PDA-mania (Personal Display of Affection). Couple were either connected together, hand-in-hand or mouth-to-mouth.

"Ew, get a room." he rudely suggested to one couple.

Not only that but a whole bunch of posters were everywhere. A lot of them saying stuff like "Will you be mine!" and "V for Valentines". This had to be the corniest posters ever created in high school history he thought (if they had any).As for JP, it seemed this week of valentines wasn't looking to good for the "big teddy bear" .

***

Tommy was in his classroom doing work in class.(The End)

***

During English class, Takuya, Kouji, and Kouji were in the same class, doing their assignment on the board. It was a journal asking about "What Valentines Day Meant to them". Kouji kept shooting mean looks towards Takuya who was across the rows of desks. He then looked over at Kouichi and mouthed the words "loser" towards him. Kouichi just watched them in disappointment, due to their childish behavior.

_Soooo, what does valentines mean to me._ Kouji thought...

_**Valentines means a lot to me this year, considering that I am fighting for someone's love... literally.**__**Although, I have nothing to worry, because I'm going to win.**_

That was what he wrote down on the paper with pride. He had a wide smirk on his face as he smiled in the air to no one...

"Kouji! Would you like to share you journal with the class?" Mrs. Krick asked her student. When she asked him "if he would like to read", she really means "just read". No questions.

"Do I have to?" he asked hoping she would say no.

"Kouji, you know that everything we do in this class is usually shared. Now get up and deliver whatever it is thats on your mind." she ordered.

"In that case, there's nothing on his mind" Takuya muttered as he cracked a joke, while people around him began to snicker.

"Takuya, your next after Kouji." Mrs. Krick alerted. Everyone began to chuckle louder.

Kouji walked up to the class room ever so slowly. His heart began to pound, and his forehead began to sweat. He was not use to giving speeches, especially when there emotional.

"Ahem... Valentines." people began to crack up, " is a time where..." The intercom interrupted him.

The intercom blared so loudly the kids and the teacher began to cover their ears.

"Excuse me! Is this thing on?" the assistant principal asked, "Sorry 'bout that. Teachers... students. This is the morning announcements! Students....blah blah blah" the assistant went on.

Everyone wasn't paying attention that much.

"Yada yada yada."

Kids were going to sleep all of a sudden.

"ula ula ula."

Kids were slapping each other for no reason.

"Naunie naunie naunie!" the assistant was practically yelling in the intercom while kids were throwing spitballs at each other until...

"This Saturday we're having a first, and ever, Valentines Day dance." the whole class became quiet. You could even hear a pen drop.

*Pen drop* someone's pen fell on the floor.

"Sssssssssssssh!" the whole class shushed whoever dropped the pen.

"Did she say... dance?" one kid whispered.

"You heard me!" the assistant repeated on the intercom.

"This Saturday is the valentines day dance. Not only that, but you can bring a friend, just as long as he or she goes to school, if you know what I mean." She started to laugh at her own dumb joke. "In other words, no strange adults unless they fill out a form from the front desk. Any other guest to this school will need a form as well. So good job everybody and lets make it a good day and rock 'n' roll!" she ended the announcements, finally!

***

After that announcements, the whole school was in a dancing craze. No one could wait until Saturday, therefore people started to show there lame moves out on the hall way with there partners.

"Look what I can do" one kid said as he did the robot.

Meanwhile Kouji, Takuya, and Kouichi were walking down the hallway.

"Sooooo... only one of us can take Zoey to the dance" Takuya mentioned casually.

"And that someone's gonna be me!" Kouji threatened.

"Not if you ask her first!" mentioned Kouichi as he pointed at... Zoey.

She was stunning as she was still in her volleyball shorts and shirt, because she of the fact she didn't have time to change. Although, she still looked good... along with Rosie by her side.

"Can you believe it. A dance this Saturday." Rosie mentioned.

"Yeah. I wonder what I will wear?" Zoey asked herself, as three raging teens ran towards her direction.

"Hey Zoey!" Takuya managed to say first.

"Yeah. Hey Zoey" Kouji followed.

"Uhm... hey!" Kouichi said timidly.

"High guys! Gee, I haven't seen y'all in like, forever. What's up?" Zoey asked.

"Oh well....you seee, Hey I don't... shut up I'm talkin... Umkay!" they all were talking at once, faster than she could follow.

"Whoa, slow down guys. One at a time."

"Oh well Zoey... I...." Takuya couldn't help but stare at her for while, as she carried her _heavy_ books.

"Oh... let me help you with your books." he quickly grabbed the books off her hand.

"Oh? Thanks Takuya." Zoey thanked him.

"Ahem... so...Zoey you look...um... tense... let me help you with your backpack." Kouji quickly grabbed her backpack off her back.

"Gee, thanks... Kouji? You know its not like you to be helping people at random for no reason." she said with suspicion.

"Oh well you know me... always willing to do something different. Heh heh..."

"Actually... no you don't." she corrected.

"Oh!" Kouji said with no emotion.

"Well don't mind him. In fact I'm willing to pay for your lunch today, if you don't mind." Kouichi offered.

"Oh? Well thanks Kouichi. That's very generous of you."

"Nothing to worry madam. Kouichi at your service." he bowed in a greeting fashion as he held Zoey's hand and kissed the ring finger.

_Suck up! _Kouji and Takuya thought loudly in their heads.

Zoey couldn't help but feel flattered, yet, suspicious, as if something was going on.

"Ok guys, whats going on? Are you softening me up or something?"

"Oh no.... of course not... how could we... umkay!" they all muttered on top of each other's words.

Yet, she was too smart to be fooled. She knew something was up, but wasn't quite sure. So, to take advantage of the situation, she pretended to feel tired.

"Oh guys... you know... I'm not feeling well..."

"Oh seriously... what is it...umkay" they continued to talk over each other.

"Yeeeeah... I was feeling tired. In fact, my feet hurt. So I was wondering, would any of y'all like to carry me?"

All three of the boys hands went straight up as soon as she finished.

They all wound up carrying not only her stuff, but her as well on their shoulders, as they walked through the halls.

"Don't mind ME guys! Yeah, just leave ME hear! Zoey! You know where to find me!" Rosie yelled, feeling left out.

***

(Meanwhile...)

Robby and Jack were preparing Bobby for his upcoming challenge as they massaged his shoulders roughly.

"Now c'mon Bobby. You know what to do. Just go there and show her what your made off. Capiche?" Jack said as he nudged him forward.

"Capiche!" Bobby answered.

He walked over to the "girl" in slow motion as he sprayed his mouth with a mint freshener. He then adjusted his collar and clothes until he was right next to... Rosie.

"Soooo... Rosie...maybe you and me should go out some time." he attempted to say in a deep charming voice. So he thought.

"Buzz off, lover boy!" she said as she banged the locker on his forehead and dissed him later by closing it again. She then walked off in a sassy way.

"Dude! Bobby! Are you ok? You didn't do to well." Robby tried to make sure he was ok.

"Ah it's nuthin. She's just trying to play hard to get." he managed to say through a sore forehead.

"And why she gotta hit so hard?"

***

**A/N:** Wheeew! Finally! Gosh it feels good to be on well known territory. It felt like no mans land in the beginning there for a minute. I thought I wouldn't live through all that girlie talk lol. Anyways, I hope this chapter was very interesting and funny. I also hope it wasn't too hard to understand either.

In fact I felt like I was going through some golden memories throughout this story...if you know what I mean.

As for the guys... they really going to have to find a way to ask her out to the dance. The next couple of chapters are going to be about how they will manage to ask her out. Be warned, there WILL be fighting, killing, kissing, hair flying, and eating... ok just the fighting and kissing part for sure. Oh and for those of you that wonder about Tommy's story being so short... I did that on purpose just because he's short lol.

Ok 'nough of me talking and more of you reading...


	5. Chapter 4

_When love is not madness, it is not love. ~Pedro Calderon de la Barca_

**Chapter 4**

**Life is Like a Box of Chocolates...**

(BGM: I Write Sins Not Tragedies, by Fall Out Boys)

"Could you pleeese get me the ketchup one of you guys?" Zoey pleaded innocently.

All the guys looked at each other, thinking of who will get the ketchup on the the serving table. It was lunch and it was time for them to eat.

"Don't worry Zoey! I'll get you the ketchup." Takuya insisted.

"NO! I'm going to get her the ketchup!" Kouji demanded.

"Sheesh..." Kouichi already got up and made his way to go get the ketchup for Zoey.

"Hey! Wait..." Kouji shouted.

Takuya sprang up from his seat and knocked Kouji out of the way. Kouji then hastily got up from the floor hoping no one saw his "fall". Immediately he caught up with the other two and started making a run for it, until Kouichi, successfully, grabbed the ketchup bottle. They all began to fight over the bottle.

"Give it here!" Kouji demanded.

"No I got it first" reasoned Kouichi.

"Forget both of y'all! give it to me!" Takuya yelled last.

They continued to fight until... the bottle burst open and the ketchup went everywhere.

"Here's your ketchup." Kouichi managed to give Zoey an empty bottle of ketchup with ketchup stains all over him.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

***

After school Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi spent time after school to clean the mess they created.

"Nice going stupid! Now we have to clean up this mess. I actually could have been at home right now sleeping or something!" Takuya accused Kouji.

"Oh yeah?! If you had not push me, none of this would have happened!" Kouji exclaimed in his defense.

"Be quiet both of you. I just wanna get this over with so I can go home and talk to Zoey." Kouichi explained.

"CRAP!" Takuya and Kouji exclaimed in unison.

"I need to go talk with Zoey too" Takuya said aloud.

"Me too" Kouji chimed in.

They all had an awkward silence moment as they stared at each other with discontentment.

Kouji threw water at Takuya.

"Hey!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I missed. I meant to hit Kouichi" Kouji said sarcastically.

They all started throwing water at each other... 'til the teacher came by and ceased there horse play.

***

Meanwhile, JP was coming back from school. As he opened the door to his house he saw his dad waiting on his chair to ask him about school.

"How was school son?"

"uuuh... It was... fine" he managed to say. He really didn't want to get into detail about his day.

"Dad, if you'll excuse me, I'll go to my room now."

"Ok. Whatever you say. Where having left over 'Jambalaya' for dinner!"

"OK! Great!" JP responded.

He quickly ran to his bedroom to get a few "things" of his bed. After that he made his way over to Zoey's house.

"Its only a matter of time" he muttered to himself.

***

"I believe that's the last of it" the detention teacher mentioned.

The three delinquents got up from there cleaning punishment and started to go home.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'll go pay a visit to Zoey" Kouichi informed the other two.

"Aaaaah no you don't!" Kouji quickly got ahead of Kouichi to be the first one out of the school doors.

The three were in a eager rush to talk to Zoey so badly. Not lonely that, each of them wanted to ask her out to the dance that was coming up.

"CRAP! I just now remembered that I have soccer practice!" Takuya just realized.

"Haha! It looks like your going to miss out on us persuading Zoey to go to the dance with one of us." Kouji said sarcastically.

"Grrrrrrr" Takuya growled.

After school, Takuya then made his way to the soccer field, until an evil thought began to plague his mind.

_I know. I will just skip soccer practice for tonight and make it up for tomorrow. Besides, this is very urgent._ He thought. He then started to make his way home, when his coach approached him out of nowhere.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Um, I'm not feeling well *cough* so i need to go home *cough*" Takuya faked coughing.

"Oh! Ok then go home and get better". he said trying to avoid getting sick himself.

He then quickly walked towards Zoey's house. He had a few issues to deal with... three of them to be exact.

***

JP approached Zoey's front step with a few gifts in his hand.

"What do you think your doing?" Takuya instantly jumped out of a nearby bush as if he was a police officer.(Don't ask me how he got here so quickly lol).

"Whoa! Don't do that you scared me!" he had a big stuffed teddy bear, a dozen roses, and a box of chocolates in his hands.

"You think you can out do me?" Takuya challenged JP's gifts.

"Hahaha... you think you can impress her with that?" JP laughed, as he pointed at Takuya's gift, a plucked rose he got from the neighbor's flowerbed.

Meanwhile Kouji and Kouichi came around the corner with gifts as well.

"Well well well. If it isn't the 'losers' that are taking desperate measures." Kouji said unenthusiastically.

He brought a teddy bear and a bouquet of roses.

"Its too bad she isn't going to like y'alls gifts." Kouji bragged with his gifts.

"Gee... you really think so?" Kouichi asked rhetorically, " You don't seem to be the type that would buy a gift for anyone, Kouji! Not even for your dying dog, Hugo."

"So?" Kouji retorted

"Well, while y'all are bickering, I'm going to answer the doorbell" JP mentioned as his fingers reached for the doorbell.

"Wait!" Kouji insisted, "I'm not ready"

Him and the others began to adjust themselves to make a good impression.

"Do I look good?" Kouichi asked, knowing that he probably wouldn't get a good answer no matter what.

Takuya couldn't help but feel guilty as if he got the worst gift, but he had a back up plan.

Surprisingly, when JP rang the doorbell, they were approached by a girl that looked somewhat like Zoey but older.

"Um can I speak to Zoey?" JP asked as we all stood nervously shocked.

"Oh... Zoey, its your friends. I didn't know you have friends?" the girl said unemotionally as if she had better things to do.

"Harhar, very funny" Zoey said as she came to the door.

All the guys stood timidly as if they haven't talked to a girl before.

At this time Tommy made his way into the picture, in the background.

"Who was that?" Takuya asked Zoey about the girl they saw earlier.

"That was my bigger sister. Why?"

"Oh... wow!" JP was mesmerized.

"You didn't tell us you had an older sister." Kouichi pointed out.

"Well yeah I do. So what do you guys want?" she gave them a smile that was so infectious to anyone in its way.

All the guys looked at each other as if each one of them was going to give each other a cue.

"I brought you a rose and a box of chocolates." Kouji said hesitantly, due to the fact he's never given a gift before.

"Well, I may have not gotten you something traditional, but I brought you a love track CD that I made all by myself. Each song tells you how much I love you. Oh, and here's a rose" Kouichi said with chivalry.

"Oh yeah, how about this: a bouquet of roses, a giant teddy bear, and a large box of chocolates" JP boasted, "Like they say... life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what your going to get."

_He probably got her that BIG box of chocolate just so he could wined up eating most of them for her! _Kouji thought.

"Oh gee. Thanks guys... Takuya, what did you get me?" she was amazed by the gifts and couldn't wait for Takuya's gift until... she sneezed.

"Bless you" they all chimed in unison.

*sneeze* *sneeze*

"Bless you! Bless you!" they said all together again.

"Oh man... I forgot I'm allergic to Roses" she shockingly amazed them. ( I know that must suck)

Fortunately for Takuya (depending on your point of you) Takuya smiled and handed her a bouquet of roses except for one that was fake, instead of the plucked ones, for he quickly threw them away behind his back while no one was looking.

"O.....k?" she was surprised that he gave her something not genuine.

"I know... you think its unworthy, but read what I wrote..." Takuya waited nervously with sweat running down the back of his neck.

**My love for you will last as long as this Rose does**

**-Takuya K.**

She read the note that was written on the "fake" rose.

"Awww you sly thing..." she said adorably.

The other guys looked at Takuya as if he was a menace that needed to be stopped.

_Who does he think he is? _Kouji thought annoyed.

_Oh man! Now he done it! _Kouichi thought disappointed.

_Kill him! He must Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeee! _JP threatened in his head.

"Ok guys... I'll tell you what. To be fair, I'll just except all of y'all gifts and place some of them in my 'memorial' trunk." she suggested (she has a trunk?). "Thanks guys and see you guys tomorrow. Bye!"

She gently closed the door as thoughts ran through her confused mind.

_What shall I do? Who shall I choose? _She thought.

Her sister was shaking her head as she looked at her sister and all the gifts she received.

"Sooo...who's the prince charming?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh your just mad that I got something for valentines day and you didn't,"

Her sister, being offended, left her alone and went upstairs.

She then sighed and then thought, _Gosh, why does love have to be such a hard thing?_

_***_

_On the other side of the door..._

"Hahaha! What was that?" Tommy laughed at the shocked guys.

"What are you laughing at, Tommy? You didn't give her anything!" Kouji said rudely.

"I know that. That's why I've decided to step down as one of the contenders for Zoey's lover and decided to be a spectator/referee"

"Oh? Well we could use a referee." JP said depressed.

"Well lets go guys and discuss this later at our local hang out" Kouichi suggested as he started walking.

"How could you be so calm after all this, Kouichi?" Kouji asked wonderingly.

"Well its not over yet, til the fat lady sings!" (Fat lady singing)

"Did y'all hear that?" JP asked.

"Hear what?" the others wondered.

"Uuuuuh...Never mind" JP tried to ignore that.

_I swear I heard some lady singing _JP thought.

***

"Five soft drinks please!" Takuya was giving their order at their favorite local fast food restaurant, **Cooper's House** (I have now idea who "Cooper" is so don't ask).

"Thanks!" everyone said, except Kouji, as the waitress handed them their drinks.

Tommy began to drink with two straws in his mouth.

"Well its been a long time since we all stood in the same place without arguing." Kouichi mentioned after taking a few good sips from his drink.

"I guess... your right" JP was chugging down the drink down his throat.

"Another please!" he insisted.

"Guys, we haven't been acting civilized lately. I think its time we play this thing fair and just let the best person win."

"I guess your right" JP admitted, after drinking his fifth drink.

Tommy was still drinking with two straws in his mouth.

"How 'bout this. We all try to ask her to the dance without having to fight about it!" Kouji advised...sarcastically.

"Wow Kouji, that's the smartest thing you've said in your life" Takuya teased.

Kouji snapped a mean look at him.

"Gees, I'm just kidding."

After Tommy finished drinking, he took the straws and placed them in his nose, as he acted out a walrus impersonation.

"OH BEHAVE!" Kouji snapped.

"Gees, I was just trying to have fun..." Tommy said let down.

"Well, that does it we should be going. Tomorrow is going to be a BIG day if you know what I mean." Takuya was referring to the fact that the valentines dance was two days away, and they had one more day to ask Zoe to the dance.

As they all headed towards the door, they heard a groaning sound behind them.

"OH Gosh! Guys I don't feel so well." JP groaned as he held his stomach in pain.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Can't you see he's had one to many!" Kouji exclaimed.

JP staggered over to them as if he was drunk.

"That's the last time I'll ever do that again!" he concluded.

"How many did you have?" they wondered.

"......six........teen." he muttered as if he was embarrassed.

They all stared at him as if he had beaten the multiple-soda-drinking world record.

"Lets get out of here already. I've seen enough STUPIDITY for one day." Kouji mentioned.

As soon as he said that, JP let out a huge belch.

"Awww... much better!"

The rest of the guys left immediately leaving JP with the bill.

"HEY GUYS! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THE BILL!"

***

(Meanwhile...)

It was night and everyone in the neighborhood was getting some sleep.

"Dude, where's Bobby?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. He's usually here with us at this time." Robby answered. He was referring to their little "get together" they had every once in a while were they have fun and make music.

"I'm finna call him and see where he at." Jack said as he pulled out a cellphone and began to dial Bobby's cell number.

***

_Riiiing, riiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiing... _Bobby's phone went off.

"C'mon who would need to call me this late at night?" He clicked "ignore" on his cellphone and resumed his mission of obtaining Rosie's love.

"OK, all I have to do is...*gasp*" he jumped into a bush as he saw a car pass him by into the driveway.

"That was a close one." he said as he waited for the occupant of the vehicle to leave.

"Ok, as I was saying... all I need to do is look for Rosie's window." he explained to himself, "As soon as I find it I'll grab a pebble and through it at the window. Then she'll open the window and _hopefully _listen to what I have to say."

He carefully implemented his "master" plan. As he carefully jumped out of the bush, he started to walk around the house to see which window could belong to Rosie.

"Aha!" he exclaimed in triumph.

He saw his target and began his mission. He looked around the ground for a pebble. Just as he found one he gently tossed it towards the window. He continued to toss pebbles until the window finally opened.

"Who's out there? What do you want?" Rosie shouted out to the dark night.

"Don't worry Rosie. It is me, Bobby!" he answered.

"Oh great. What do you want? Its night time and people need their beauty sleep!" she was annoyed. (he just doesn't know when to give up, does he.)

"My lady. I give you a song." he said gallantly as he pulled out his CD stereo and played a CD track.

He then began to jig to the Spanish rhythm of the song, as he began to sing...

"Oooooh dear love, I pleeeeead for your aaaarm!" he was really getting the hang of it.

As he was singing, Rosie didn't seem too pleased yet.

"As we fly through the ends of tiiiiiiiimme..."

She started to roll her eyes, as she saw him doing some elaborate spins in the grass.

"Though it's hard for me this day, its hard for me to say.... ooooooooooooooh Rosieeeeee and Bobbyyyy!" he was singing to the top of his lungs as he started to bow and wait for Rosie's response.

She couldn't help but to start smiling after a gruesome waiting for it to be over.

"Oh Bobby..." she managed to say, as if she was pleading for his love. "I've been waiting for this moment. In fact, I can't wait no longer..." she smiled and then quickly ducked her head back into her room.

Bobby couldn't help but feel as if he was finally accomplished. He waited a while until he saw.... a SHOE coming at him at 50 miles an hour.

"What the!" he shouted as the shoe landed on his head.

"You creep! Get off my property before I call my dad!" she continued to throw shoes at him 'til he started to make run for it.

'What? What happened?" he questioned as another shoe hit him on the butt.

"Oooow!"

"And stay away!" she yelled after him as he finally turned the corner and hightailed home. He'll never try that again. (What a dummy!)

***

**A/N: **Well that is the fourth chapter. I know maybe it didn't quite do it for you (the reader) but, maybe, just maybe, you'll be interested in the next chapter where they'll finally ask Zoey to the dance. I do have to warn you all that I'm not quite sure how it should end yet. In fact I wanted to finish this story before the weekend, but I guess that wasn't going to be possible. So stick tight and stay tuned...

Will Takuya ask Zoey to the dance? Will Kouji over come his antisocial ability he develops around Zoey? Will Kouichi beat them both to the chase? Will JP actually pay the bill? Who will Zoey chose? And will Tommy actually get a line to say anything? Find out on the next chapter of Digimon: (**Deep Voice Over): **Valentines Day Crush!


	6. Chapter 5

_I don't understand why Cupid was chosen to represent Valentine's Day. When I think about romance, the last thing on my mind is a short, chubby toddler coming at me with a weapon. __**~Author Unknown**_

_Falling in love is so hard on the knees. __**~Aerosmith**_

_Many are the starrs I see, but in my eye no starr like thee. __**~English saying used on poesy rings**_

**Chapter 5**

A Word of Wisdom!

(BGM: Dance Dance, by Fallout Boys)

It was Friday and everybody couldn't wait 'til Saturday's Valentine's Day Dance. The whole school was in a spastic frenzy. Everybody was trying to get somebody to go with them to the event, even if they knew they were going to get rejected.

"Today's the day." Takuya muttered to himself.

"Oooooh yeeeeeeah!" Kouji uttered.

"Um... a word of advice, Kouji. Don't ever say that again like that." Kouichi suggested.

"Screw you! I do whad I waunt!" Kouji replied back.

"Well we should hurry up and get to class. First period is about to start." Takuya suggested.

The three students left their separate ways to their own class.

"_Alright! I get to have Zoe for first period!" _Takuya thought in his head (Now why didn't anyone tell me it's "Zoe" without the "Y". Gees, I've been screwing her name throughout the whole story!)

Takuya entered his science class. He couldn't wait to tell Zoe the big news. As he slowly walked to his seat he realized... Zoe wasn't sitting in her seat as usual.

"Hmm. She must be running late" he said to himself.

Everyone began to hurry into the class at the last minute as the warning bell rang.

"Settle down class! The class is about to start as soon as the tardy bell rings!" Mrs. Ronald said, the science teacher.

Takuya sat down in his usual seat right next to Zoe, hoping that she will show up.

"_Ok she will show up any minute now." _he thought optimistically, "_She's just got to be here!"_

Well it turns out she never made it even when the tardy bell rang.

"_Don't worry Takuya. She'll come rushing through that door any minute now, talking about how she woke up late, and how she didn't have enough time to do her hair and other girly morning rituals._"

It was now in the middle of class and she still didn't show up.

"...And class what is it called?" the teacher asked the class.

"D-N-A!" the whole class said in a robotic unison.

"Weird." he muttered to himself. He was getting even more worried.

_Where could she be? _He thought before the dismissal bell rang.

***

It was lunch now and Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi were sitting on the same table... without fighting this time. They all just sat eating without talking to each other. There was awkward silence.

"Soooooooooo.... where's Zoe?" Kouichi finally asked.

"Yeah Takuya. Where is she?" Kouji added.

"Heck if I know. She didn't show up in first period today." Takuya replied.

"Hmmmmmm..." Kouji and Kouichi suspected.

"What?"

"Nothin'. We'll just find out what happened to her after school." Kouichi suggested.

"I guess we will." Takuya responded. He then took a drink from his expired milk bottle.

"Uuuu! How can you drink that? Its overdue!" Kouji informed Takuya.

"It is?" he questioned clueless.

***

Meanwhile, it was after school and JP was making his way to Zoe's house quickly.

"I just hope I can make it there in time so I can ask her out!" he mentioned aloud as he ran off the bus.

He was running the fastest he had ever ran in his whole life. As he cut through someone's lawn that had a sign that read "Beware of DOG!", a dog sprung up from its slumber and started chasing him.

"OH CRAP! OH CRAP!" he yelled to each stride he made with his legs. Luckily his adrenaline kicked in and helped him out run the dog as he jumped over a fence.

"Hahaha! Stupid dog can't get me now can you?" he said arrogantly as he turned around only to find out he was in a yard full of three more dogs. They were bull dogs. Fortunately, they were sleeping until he stepped on a twig...

In the next moment, the whole neighborhood could see a screaming fat kid running down the street with four dogs chasing after him.

"MAN THIS IS JUST GREAT!" he shouted sarcastically.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" he continued to yell.

To add more humor to the scene it seemed like the dogs had a sense of humor. In fact, when the dogs barked it almost sounded like they were barking, "GO! GO!" instead of the usual "BARK! BARK!"(True story!)

"OMG, am I loosing it?" JP asked himself under his staggering breath.

To his luck, he out ran them somehow as he slowly stopped and watched the dogs turn around and walk off.

"YEAH thats what I thought!" he yelled out towards the dogs.

One of the dogs turned around as if they were ready to chase him again, but JP took off before it had the chance.

***

Meanwhile, Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi ran off the bus after a previous discussion over who would get to ask Zoe out first before the other people. As they ran down the streets towards her house, they were busy nudging and pushing each other out of the way. Kouji was in the lead.

"Ah! This is pay back for yesterday!" Kouji shouted as he pushed Takuya aside into the bush.

"Heeeey!" Takuya went crashing into the hedges nearby.

Kouichi, on the other hand, thought it was his duty to help him out of the bush like a true friend.

"Thanks man. Now I got to get rid of this wedgie and all these leaves down my boxers." Takuya mentioned.

As Takuya was adjusting himself, Kouichi and he went after the menacing wild-haired Kouji who was just a few blocks away from Zoe's house.

"Hahaha! Victory!" Kouji proclaimed.

JP came around the corner only to see them coming his way too.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Takuya asked JP as he caught up with the rest of them.

"I could ask you the same thing." JP responded. He was a sweaty mess.

They all looked at Kouji who was about to ring the door bell to Zoe's house.

"Stop!" JP yelled.

"Why?" Kouji questioned.

"You cheated!" Takuya accused Kouji.

"What are you talkin about? This isn't a game we're playing." Kouji responded.

"Hello! What about me?" JP asked trying to direct attention towards him.

"What about you?" They all replied.

They all began to start arguing over everything, even the littlest things. They argued over who played fair to how JP was a sweaty mess. Takuya couldn't get over Kouji sucker pushing him into the bush to where he was going to spend all night removing all the leaves from his boxers.

During their bickering, the door flew open with Zoe's sister looking at them rudely. This time she didn't look too happy.

"What do you guys want? Your disturbing us! And why are y'all arguing?" she said.

By now Tommy made his way into the picture as he was playing his Nintendo DS in the background.

"Uhm... us arguing?" JP asked wiping sweat off his head.

"Yeah, we weren't arguing. We were having a 'friendly discussion'." Takuya explained.

"Really" she stood looking at them as if she couldn't believe them.

"Seriously, we were." Kouichi added.

"Yeah, couldn't you tell? I mean, if we were across the street from each other firing guns at each other with... Tommy over there flying by with a grenade in his mouth, we would still call it a 'friendly discussion'."

"You guys are something else. I can't believe Zoe is actually friends with guys like y'all." she insulted, "So like what are y'all? Eighth graders?"

"Actually, I'm a freshman in high school!" JP boasted.

"Whatever. Anyways, could you guys come later. Zoe isn't feeling too well."

"Wow, what's wrong?" Kouichi asked.

"She's actually sick. So BEAT it and come some time later!" she said as she slammed the door.

"Who was that?" Zoe asked as she walked by sneezing really badly.

"Oh, those were your no good friends. They wanted to see you." her sister replied.

"Well what did they want?"

"I don't know. I guess they just wanted to see you."

"Well why didn't you call me?"

"Well I thought you were too sick to come to the door."

"I'm SICK not DEAD!" Zoe stressed.

"Oops, my bad." her sister said as she sashayed her way into the kitchen.

"Gees, you would think having a older sister would be better than a brother." Zoe muttered to herself.

She walked over to the door in her pink pj bottoms and a white cami with a bunch of tissues in her hand.

To her dismay as she opened the door, she found that the guys had already left.

***

The guys had went there different ways with different ways to come back and ask Zoe out.

"_I'll come back and ask her out!_" Kouji thought out plainly.

"_I'll comeback and give her a 'get well' card as I ask her out!_" Kouichi thought to himself.

"_I'll comeback with a bowl of hot soup!" _JP thought as he smacked his lips due to the thought of food.

"_What a bunch of morons!_" Tommy thought.

"_Gosh, now I got to go home and remove all of these leaves off of me!" _Takuya said with despair.

As Takuya entered his house he went straight up stairs without seeing anybody because no one was there. Everybody was out doing something. His dad was at work and his mom was with Shinya at the doctor (No it was not because of him standing on his head). As he laid down and began to brush his hair, he heard a beep. He looked over to where the sound could have possible come from, which was his drawer. He knew what it was when a interesting thought past his mind.

"Hmm... maybe I should pay _him_ an interesting visit." He said to himself.

When he said _him _he meant Bokomon. He wanted to see him for some wisdom.

As he pulled out his D-tector, he activated a portal that would lead him to the digital world. He quickly jumped in.

_***_

_THUD, _He fell in Bokomon's hut.

"Oh gosh! What do you want?" the strange midget creature asked him.

"Uhm... I need advice." Takuya said hesitantly. He never got advice from a digimon before. After all, what does he know.

"And why should I help you?" bokomon snapped.

"Well, for one, I helped save your world!" he answered back.

"Darn it! You got me. Alright then shoot!" bokomon couldn't get rid of him.

"Heh heh, don't tempt me!"

"Very funny" bokomon said sarcastically.

"OK... well you see... there's this dance." Takuya started to explain.

"Uh huh."

"And... well... there's this girl... and me and a group of guys want to ask her out."

"I see." he really didn't.

"And... well... it's kinda hard to tell her... my feelings." he continued.

"Hm!" bokomon rubbed his chin as if he was in deep thought.

"I... was wondering... how I should tell her?" Takuya was brushing the back of his neck, "Who am I kidding. You've never even loved in your life before."

"Well to answer your question, I would tell Kouji, Kouichi, and JP to step aside. Then I would get on my knees and tell Zoe how I feel for her and how she is such a lucky person." Bokomon explained, nodding his head with closed eyes, "And I'll have you know I have loved before in my life."

"What? How did you know about me, Kouji, Kouichi, and JP. In fact, how did you know I was talking about Zoe?" he was baffled that bokomon knew so much.

"Because... your not the first person to come here asking for advice."

"Oh... heh heh." Takuya started to blush.

"And why is your head turning read? Are about to explode?" Bokomon questioned.

"Um... its nothing. Soooo... you really were in love before?" Takuya was very interested in Bokomon/s story as he explained every detail of it.

"Well thanks bokomon. I'll go over there and tell her how I feel." Takuya said as he passed through the portal to the real world.

"Ha! Nincompoop! Like he even has a chance! Ha ha haaaaaaa!" bokomon couldn't help himself from laughing.

***

When Takuya made it back to the real world, he ran all the way to Zoe's house.

"I got to make it before the others do!" he yelled out loud in the night.(I know this is kinda unsafe)

He leaped over incredible bounds over fences and hedges.

As he came to Zoe's door step, he rang the door bell as he waited for her to answer.

"Oh! Hey Takuya!" Zoe said as she answered the door this time. She sounded like she her nose was congested.

"Sooo... Zoe..." as he began to inform her about the dance, he realized she already had been informed... three times, with a "get well" card and a bowl of soup in her hand.

(Womp womp wowowowowow!)

**A/N: **I 'm sorry if this chapter took forever. It seems like my life is becoming more and more hectic.

I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter even though Valentines day is long gone now. The next chapter is when they finally go to the dance, so stay tuned! You don't want to miss it! In fact, I'm still a little hesitant to write it.

Poor Takuya. Maybe bokomon was right. Maybe he has no chance what so ever. Stick around and find out what happens next. I'm sure JP Kouji and Kouichi are happy...


	7. Chapter 6

_What the world really needs is more love and less paper work. __**~Pearl Bailey**_

_True love comes quietly, without banners or flashing lights. If you hear bells, get your ears checked. __**~Erich Segal**_

**A/N: Ok, this is the part of the story where everybody's been waiting for and I'm nervous as a wreck. This is where everybody expects a good, well, thought out, happy ending. I just don't know if I can deliver, but I'll do my best. (R&R)**

**Chapter 6**

DANCE!

**(BGM: Hot 'n' Cold, by Katie Perry)**

"Hurry up Takuya! We're about to leave!" Mrs. Kanabara said as she entered the car.

Takuya came running down the stairs to go (dare I say it!)... shopping. It has been a long time since he has ever gone shopping for formal clothes.

"Come on son! We don't have all day!" His dad yelled as he started the car.

"Let's just leave him." Shinya suggested since he wasn't quite happy with the whole "bring-Shinya-along-with-us" idea.

Takuya finally made his way running down the stairs. He was in such a hurry even thought he never considered shopping as something worth hurrying for.

"Don't worry! I'm coming!" Takuya answered with one shoe in his hand.

"_Sheesh, can't they wait for me?" _he thought to himself.

He quickly put a pop tart in his mouth and made his way to the garage.

"Come on! Lets go!" he said as he entered the car. He just knew he was going to look good for the dance.

***

"We're hear!" Mr. Kanabara said as he parked the car in the farthest parking space that was available.

"Oh man! Now we have to walk sooooo far!" Shinya whined. He didn't want to have to walk so far with his short legs.

"Oh come on. Be glad that you have feet and that you can use them to walk all the way to the mall." Mrs. Kanabara said to her whining son.

When they finally entered the building, Takuya, surprisingly, found that his friends were shopping there as well.

"Um mom? Dad? Can I go with my friends to shop? They're right over there." Takuya was begging his parents, hoping they will say yes.

"Well... ok. Just take this $100 and get something good while your at it." Takuya's mom said as she offered the money, hesitantly.

"You do you know what is good, right? It's not every day we give you over 50 bucks so don't spoil this chance." his dad added hoping that this would not become a disaster.

"Don't worry guys! I won't let you down!" he shouted behind him as he ran off to catch up with his... rivals.

"While your at it mom, can you give me $100 since you just threw away some to Takuya?" Shinya remarked.

She frowned at that remark and shook her head.

***

"Hey guys! What are y'all doing here?" Takuya was running towards his friends who were wearing weird disguises.

"CRAP! Our cover's blown!" Kouji threw down his stupid mask that he had on.

"Way to go idiot! He wouldn't have suspected anything if we pretended we didn't know him idiot!" JP said as he removed the newspaper from his face.

"Y'all are stupid! I told y'all it wouldn't work." Kouichi I threw down his raccoon eye mask.

"Heh heh. You guys are funny." Takuya said sarcastically.

"Yeah. So what brings you *cough* hear?" Kouji seemed uneased as if he didn't want to be seen with his fellow friends.

"I came with my parents. We were suppose to go *gulp*... shopping."

"Me too!" JP exclaimed.

"We know dumb... butt. That's why we came together. Remember?" Kouji reminded him.

"Well then, lets get going." Takuya was already in the lead as if he knew what he was doing.

They spent the rest of the morning window shopping and trying on different clothes. When they weren't shopping, they were... girl hunting?

"Hey look at that girl over there!" JP exclaimed with his eyes glued on a particular girl roaming the mall.

"JP! Would you listen to yourself! You sound stupid!" Kouji was getting very irritated,"Its like dealing with a monkey. An uncontrollable fat monkey!"

"Huh?" JP's eyes were still glued to the girl walking by.

"C'mon guys. Lets leave him." They all left him there to make a fool of himself.

"Hey! Guys! Wait up!" JP ran after them.

They continued roaming around the mall aimlessly, until they approached a tuxedo store.

"This should be a good place. Don't y'all think?" Kouichi suggested.

Just as they were about to enter, they could see someone far off on the second floor. It was Zoe along with her friend Rosie.

"Oh man look at those cahoonas!" JP stared at both of them dazed.

Kouji automatically ran towards the elevator as the other chased after him.

"Hey! Wait!"JP said dragging along.

Kouji managed to close the doors before they could get in.

"Damn it! Bastard!" Takuya said as he looked around for the nearest escalator.

He started to make a run for, but little did he realize that when he go on the escalator, he got on the side that was heading downward.

On the other hand Kouichi got on the other side of the escalators, while JP headed for the stairs (I know. It's very contradicting of him). Kouji stood in the elevator listening to elevator music.

"Gees, can't they play anything better?" he subconsciously asked the elevator.

The elevator door flung open as Kouji rushed out, while Kouichi got to the top of escalator. Takuya tried to surpass all the people on the escalator that were in his way, until he confronted a fat man standing in his way. He couldn't get around him.

"_Damn!_" he shouted in his head.

Meanwhile, JP was running up the twenty flights of stairs that seemed to take forever.

"These stupid stairs! I swear they don't end!" he complained out loud. He was already sweating.

"I need to lay off those cheeseburgers."

Takuya manged to jump over to the other side of the escalators that were going upwards. He couldn't help but feel relieved now that he was a sprint away from Zoe. Everyone of them were in running distance away from Zoe who was sitting down at a cafe dinner with Rosie, talking about girl stuff.

Takuya started to run and dodge around oncoming people coming towards his way.

"Excuse me! s'cuse me!" he was juking and jiving them like as if he was a football player.

"Excuse me! Pardon me mam!" Kouichi said politely as he walked by the crowd.

"OUTA MY WAY!" Kouji yelled rudely to an young couple (gosh Kouji).

"OH MAN! I'm not going to make it!' JP fell to the ground and started crawling.

Takuya managed to leap-frog over somebody who was tying his show with no idea of what just happened. Kouji pushed someone out of the way trying to make his way through the crowd. Kouichi accidentally knocked over a few janitor buckets and trays as he made his way over to Zoe, while JP was still crawling over to Zoe as he grasped someone and asked them to carry him over to her.

Yet, they all approached her at the same time... somehow (I know its kind of illogical).

"Hey Zoe!" they all said at the same time, with Kouji and Takuya in each others way, Kouichi on his knees, and JP still crawling.

***

"Sooo... what brings you guys here?" She questioned their demeanor.

"Oh nothing were just..." Takuya started to explain after realizing what they were really doing.

"Shopping?" she completed his sentence.

"NO! No. We're not shopping." he countered back quickly.

"Men don't shop, they buy!" Kouji tried to cover up.

"Yeah! We're just buying... clothes!" Kouichi tried not to look suspicious.

"Its ok. I know y'all were here shopping for clothes for the dance." she already knew what they were up to.

"_How did she know?" _they all thought

"So, what are you guys wearing to the dance?"

"Uhm its a surprise." Kouichi answered.

"Riiiiight."

"So what are you wearing?" they tried to reverse the question on her.

"Ooooh, your just going to have to find out." she teased them, keeping them in suspense.

JP started climbing up Zoe's leg, gasping for breath.

"Water! Water!" he whispered harshly. He really needed to get in shape.

***

"Hurry Takuya! Your going to be late!" his mom called out.

Takuya came down dressed in a crimson red dress shirt with a black tie, dress pants, and shoes.

"Oh my! My boy is growing up so fast." Mrs. Kanabara said with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, its just a dance!" Takuya couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"I should get the camera and take a picture!" she said as she went to the next room to go get it.

He looked into the nearby full length mirror, as he tried to adjust a few things.

"You look funny!" Shinya said trying to provoke his bigger brother.

"Oh yeah? Your funny looking!" he retorted back.

"Yeah. Whatever. You just better not screw this up!" Shinya threatened.

"Screw what?"

"You know. This dance. Zoe. This is your only chance to finally kiss her so don't be stupid like you usually are." Shinya had a grin on his face.

"Shut up! I'm not going to kiss Zoe!" he tried not to look flustered.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing?"

"Ooooooooo, mom! Put Shinya back in his cage." Takuya had enough.

"There!" his mom said as she took a final picture of him so they could get to the dance on time.

As he got in the car, he looked over at Shinya who was making kissing faces at him. He rolled his eyes and got in the car, even though he knew, deep down, that he was really lying to Shinya.

***

When he arrived at the school campus, he went over to the gymnasium where the dance was taking place.

"Hey Tacky!" Kouji insulted. That was the nickname he called him every once in a while.

"What do _you_ want? Shouldn't you be inside?" Takuya questioned him.

Kouji had on the same thing Takuya had except he had a royal blue dress shirt instead. He also had his hair in a ponytail which looked funny.

"Hey I'm just waiting for Zoe to show up! Dummy!" Kouji snapped back impatiently.

"Alright then... Mam!" Takuya said teasingly as he made his way into the door as the song was blasting...

(BGM: Just Dance!, by Lady Gaga ft. Akon)

Everyone was... dancing. From pop-locking to break-dancing, to the mash potato to the robot, people were having a good time.

"Hey look what I can do!" One _familiar _kid said as he started doing 'the robot'.

Takuya walked in slowly as he looked around him to see if he would see _her._

"YO! Takuya! Just the guy I was looking for!" Robby and Jack came up to him dressed in alternating black and white tuxedos.

"Um... sup guys?" Takuya responded nervously., "_I hope I don't owe them any money!_"

"Bro, could you do us a favor?" Jack asked as he kept fixing his tie repeatedly.

"Um sure?" Takuya said still wondering what they could want.

"We were wondering if you could put in a good word for Bobby to Rosie for us."

"Me? Why Me?" Takuya was confused.

"Because... she would listen to you more than Bobby." Robby said as his head was bobbing to the song.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do." Takuya walked off feeling as if he had a burden on his shoulder.

"_O...k what to do now."_ As if that wasn't more abrupt, JP came walking in all styley with a white cream tux with a matching tie and a sky blue dress shirt underneath.

"Hello everybody! JP has arrived!" JP pushed the two doors opened and held his hands in a pose as if he was receiving pictures.

"Ok movie star wannabe!" Kouichi came behind him with a violet dress shirt, and black dress pants with a violet tie to match.

"What's he doing here?" Takuya asked.

"Remember? The assistant principle said we could invite a guest." Kouichi explained.

"So you decided to invite JP?" Kouji said coming in from outside.

"Yeah."

They all shook their heads in dismay.

The dance was just about to really get started and Zoe still didn't show up.

"Will she ever show up?" JP asked impatiently. He was getting very eager as sweat rolled down his forehead. (man he's so sweaty)

"Gosh your already sweating? And we didn't even dance!' Kouji was surprised to see that JP was sweating even though it was quite common to see now a days.

The door finally flung open and in came... Tommy, with matted hair. He was also dressed in a white dress shirt with black pants and some..sneakers?

"TOMMY! What are you doing here?" Takuya said astonished.

"Wait, let me guess. Did Kouichi invite you too?" Kouji asked, thinking that was the reason.

"Actually... I came threw the back door." he said surprisingly.

All their eyes widen with amazement.

"How? Did anyone see you?" Kouichi was still amazed.

"Actually an adult caught me but let me go." Tommy explained a he dusted himself off.

"Your something else Tommy! Your something else." JP said staring at the door, waiting for _her_ to come.

Finally, the door opened again and in came Zoe along with Rosie who were giggling over something. She was just perfect. She was elegantly dressed in a lavender mini dress with a purse to match. She had earings and and necklace as well.

They all stood astonished with there mouthes wide open. Kouji was quick to recover.

"Ok guys. Pick your mouthes of the floor already." he said as he rolled his eyes.

Zoe looked around the room looking for the guys until she saw them and came over to them.

"Oh my gosh, she's coming over here!" JP was getting nervous.

"Of course she is, stupid!" Kouji insulted him.

"Hey guys" she said so calmly. There was some sort of charm around her that made guys not help but want to say 'hi' back.

"Heeeey Zoe!" Kouji responded first in a immature deep voice.

"Um... hey." she said back.

"Well now...why are we standing here when we could all be dancing. After all we're at a dance." JP mentioned as he made his way over to the dance floor.

"C'mon guys. lets dance." Zoe said as she pulled Kouichi's hand over to the dance floor.

"Hey I want to dance with her first!" JP urged.

"Don't worry. I'll dance with all of y'all." she reassured.

So in the next moment they were all dancing and bobbing their heads to the beat of the song. Takuya and Kouichi were really getting into the groove while JP struggled.

(Its kinda hard for me to write a dance scene so bear with me)

"So Kouji, when are you going to dance?" Tommy asked Kouji who was leaning against the wall just watching the fun.

"Why do you care?"

"Just wondering. I mean, you did come here to dance, right? You look lonely as usual."

"Well.... not really."

"Well good luck standing there! Enjoy the view." Tommy walked off to go find another place to have fun.

Kouji couldn't help but feel inspired... by Tommy?

Meanwhile, Takuya was holding to his promise. He cleverly danced over to Rosie as she was dancing. He tried not to make the conversation look to obvious.

"So... Rosie..." he started.

"Don't you just love this song?" she shouted back through the loud noises filling the room.

"Yeah!... uhm... you know Bobby?"

"Uh... yeah!' she said not really minding him.

He wasn't sure what he was going to say next.

"He really likes you!" he yelled as he span around her.

"Yeah! Its kinda obvious!" she started to slow down so she could really hear what he had to say.

"Look, I'm no love guru or anything, but all I'm saying is just give him a chance!" now he was at a stop as he gazed into her dark hazel eyes.

She paused and looked over at where Bobby was standing. As if on cue, he looked over as he was sipping a drink all alone by the refreshment table in his trimmed black tuxedo.

"Fine! But don't expect anything magical!" she said. With rhythm in her step, she walked over to where Bobby was standing, who was looking at her with wide eyes.

In the next moment all you could see was both of them talking, which led to laughing, and then a offer to dance on the floor.

(BGM: Heroe, by Enrique Iglesias)

(You have to admit, it a perfect song for the moment) They both started to dance together as if there were no disputes between them.

He whispered "Let me be your hero" and she smiled back at him and hugged him back and danced together like that in a circle. He looked back at Takuya and mouthed "Thanks Amigo!" as he smiled.

Takuya couldn't help but smile back as he saw Robby and Jack in the back ground whistling and rooting "That's my boy!". He actually felt good for helping him out. Yet, he couldn't help but feel depressed as he looked back at Zoe who looked so beautiful as she gracefully twirled to the music in slow motion. Why couldn't it be this easy for him and Zoe?

***

(BGM: Crushcrushcrush, by Paramore)

As that song blared through out the disguised gymnasium, Zoe was teasing the guys as she mouthed the words to the song as she came close to each one of them. There was no doubt this night was becoming a highlight in their lives.

"My turn!" JP shouted as he came between Kouichi and Zoe who were having a good time.

"What are you talking about? You just danced with her a minute ago?" Kouichi said trying to reason with him.

Zoe slyly walked off to where Kouji was standing with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"So why are you standing here all alone?" she asked him innocently.

"Hmph! Can't you tell I'm holding up the wall? Its going to fall without my support!" he said with a trace of innocent sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh no! Really? Well you better do a good job or it will fall over!" she sarcastically responded.

"NO really why are you standing here alone?" (I think its kinda obvious)

"Maybe I just feel like standing here!" he said.

"Well don't stand too still too long or else the decorators will mistake you as decoration and take you away with the other equipment."

"... Oh! Ha ha ha! That's sooo funny!" he responded late. He couldn't help the fact he was discouraged on the inside.

"Come on quit playing and dance already!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor and started doing basic steps in front of him

"No. Stop." he tried to resist, but it was no use.

"See? It's easy!" she started making him follow her foot steps.

"You don't understand. I have two left feet!" he quickly said.

"Seriously?" she said. (I think she's being sarcastic)

"Uhm...no?"

(BGM: Beautiful, by Akon ft. Colby O Donis)

He continued trying to keep up with her as Tommy watched him, laughing in his seat. JP and Kouichi saw what was going on and quickly walked by and grabbed Kouji.

"Sorry Zoe but Kouji needs to... use the restroom and so do we."

"He does?" she asked confused.

"Actually-" he was cut off as JP and Kouichi dragged him away quickly.

***

"What the hell was that for?" Kouji couldn't believe what had happened. They drug him in the bathroom.

"What are you angry for? I saved you!" JP explained.

"From what?"

"From you!"

"What do you mean?"

"You were making a fool of your self out there."

"What! No I wasn't! I was..." Kouji couldn't say the rest that was on his mind.

"What? You mean to tell me you didn't mind actually having fun for once in your life?"

"...yeah?" Kouji muttered under his breath.

"Ha! I never thought I'd see the day!" Kouichi said surprised.

"Well I do! You here me! I do!" Kouji was jumping in the air for joy, as Takuya walked in.

"I'm going to wash my eyes and pretend I didn't see that." Takuya said as he turned the faucet on to wash his face.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'll go back out there and have a good time like I was born to do!" Kouji was walking towards the entrance (or exit), until he and the others heard something through the walls. It was muffled but still capable of being heard.

"And now for the last dance of the night" the Dj said a she played a slow song.

All four boys looked at each other. They knew what each one of them were thinking. They instantly ran out the restroom (Not this again).

"How many times must I go threw this? Lets just think this threw!" Kouichi tried to reason with them.

"Screw you! I'm going to be the one getting that last dance with Zoe!" Kouji said pushing Takuya in the face.

"Quit doing that!" he yelled at him trying to push him back.

"Guys! Wait! I can't keep up!" JP was jogging along in his sweaty tux (Eww!).

As Kouji quickly pushed the doors open, him and the other looked around to find where Zoe was. They continued looking until they laid their eyes on something that was very disappointing.

" *pant* *pant*... guys.... why...did y'all... STOP!" JP just caught up with them. He looked at them and the same direction they were looking in.

"What are we looking at.... OH NO!" JP couldn't believe what he saw... all that running for nothing.

Tommy was dancing with Zoe in a slow dance. Even though it looked awkward, he still managed to keep up with her steps.

"Sooo Tommy, you had an interesting night?" she asked him.

"I sure did Zoe... I sure did!" he said as he looked over at the other guys and gave them a wink.

"I'm going to KILL him!" Kouji threatened as he banged a hole in the wall.

Takuya and Kouichi stood there shaking there heads. While JP began to cry silently, yet hysterically.

"No, No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" JP yelled as the camera zoomed out slowly until the whole world was in view. The picture then cracked.

Man what a night. This sure was a Valentines Day CRUSH!

**A/N:** OMG! What have I done. I know this is not what anybody intended but it kinda just slipped. I hope y'all aren't mad. But you have to admit its kind of a funny "what if" scenario. In fact, don't worry I have another chapter in progress to make people feel better. I already know no matter what I write, not everyone's going to be satisfied, so brace yourself.

Poor guys! I can see why Tommy brought those sneakers now... for running! I hope this night wont be such a bad one. As for JP, thanks to him, it seems the world has shattered, (hehehe). To find out what happens, stick tight for the _real _final chapter to Valentines Day... oh you know the rest y now.

(Note: I'm not sure what could happen. Beware!)


	8. Epilogue

_Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end. __**~Author Unknown**_

_Trip over love, you can get up. Fall in love and you fall forever. ~__**Author Unknown**_

**(Sorry about the unknown people)**

_If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden. _**~Attributed to Claudia Ghandi**

**A/N: Ok, scratch what I said from the last chapter. **_**This**_** is the real ending to the story and if your not happy with it I would gladly do requested alternate endings (That's if it is legal. I would have to check the Rules and Guidelines again to make sure). This is the part of the story where everybody's been waiting for and I'm nervous as a wreck, but I'll do my best. What ever that is.(R&R)**

**Epilogue**

**(BGM: Dreaming with a Broken Heart, by John Mayer)**

"Damn it!" Kouji pounded the table in the Cooper's House diner.

All the guys were sitting at a circular table with circular seats next to the window. It was getting late, but none of them cared. They thought drinking could solve all there problems since the night was such a beautiful let down (there drinking soda!). JP sat depressed holding his head up as he leaned on the table,waiting for his fifth drink to arrive.

"Sorry guys." Tommy said innocently, realizing that he screwed the guy's night at the dance.

"Oh, its fine Tommy. I guess its not your fault." Kouichi tried to make Tommy feel better since Kouji was still willing to kill him.

"Its not his fault? ITS NOT HIS FAULT!?" Kouji reached over the table to choke Kouichi.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" he started choking him until a waitress came by.

"Do y'all need to go outside?" she said with an arced eyebrow along with two plates in her hand.

"Oh no! They were just playing, mam. Right Kouji? STOP!" JP said as he tried to break them up.

The waitress left, shaking her head at such immatureness.(Is that a word?)

"Way to go Kouji. You going to get us kicked out!" JP said intensely through clenched teeth.

Kouichi was still gasping for breath due to Kouji's violent actions.

"You know, I never thought you would try to kill your only brother, but now I'm going to have to watch my back." Kouichi was holding his throat to make sure it was still there.

In the diner, you could see people enjoying themselves, while they looked depressed. Everyone was either drinking or clanking cups.

"Gees, what a night" Tommy said still feeling bad.

In the next minute, the bell to the door rang loudly as the door flew open. Jack and Robby were walking over to their table.

"Oh gosh! What do they want?" Kouji muttered to himself where only the guys could hear him.

"Sup guys! Is this a 'guys night out'? Scoot over Tommy!" Robby and Jack didn't look so happy themselves.

"What's up with y'all? And where's Bobby?" JP asked curiously.

"It looks like he decided to leave us for his _new _girl." Jack said as he looked around for the waitress.

"Yeah, can you believe it? After all we did for him..." Robby pretended to sob.

"Um... isn't that what you wanted for him?" Kouichi reminded them.

"Yeah, but we didn't expect him to desert us like this." Robby responded as he cleared his eyes from fake tears.

"Its ok Robby. Its ok." Jack patted him on the back. These guys should get an Oscar or some sort of award for "best actors on valentines day".

"So where is he now?" Tommy asked...

(Meanwhile...)

Bobby and Rosie were having a romantic dinner with candles, Spanish music in the back ground, a romantic dinner with parents supervising them.

Bobby couldn't help but sigh with relief as he put his arms around her, for he felt like he was on cloud nine... maybe ten!

***

The waitress finally walked over to the guys ten minutes later with their orders of soda for the guys and juice for Tommy.

"Here you go... wait... weren't y'all the guys I had to deal with earlier?" she said as she held her chin as if she couldn't quite be sure. She actually looked cute as she asked them.

"Um no mam. That was someone else." Kouji answered.

She shrugged her shoulders and left, not realizing they fooled her.

"Haha. Stupid!" Kouji muttered.

"Hey don't talk to her like that. She actually looks pretty hot." JP said as he tilted his head to get a "better view".

"Whatever JP!" they all said as they grabbed their ordered drinks.

"Well... I would like to propose a toast!" Jack said s he stood up with people watching him as if he was... weird. There was an awkward silence.

"Sit down! Your making me look bad!" Robby whispered out loud to where his table could hear him.

The guys on the table couldn't help but look at him wondering what the toast could be about.

"Well... as I was saying I proposed a toast.... to long lasting friendships that don't end when a girl comes in their lives." he raised his cup expecting the same response.

"Toast!" They all offered there cups and clanked them together.

"Yeah, and 'man law'!" JP proclaimed, "There will be no more of this fighting for a girl...aaaaaaand, lets not let another girl get in between us again."

JP held two of his cups for them to raise there's for assurance.

"Man Law!" They clanked cups again and began to drank, until a hot girl walked by and gave them a wink.

"OMG! Did you see that?" JP exasperated as he looked at each one of them, "She was winking at me!"

"No she wasn't idiot! She was winking at me!" Kouji explained as he gradually placed his cup down.

"Well clearly, she was looking at me. Sooo... she obviously digs me!" Robby explained as he put down his cup too.

They all looked at each other, knowing what was about to happen next.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Kouji said as he pushed the others aside.

They all sprung up from their seats and went after the girl except Tommy.

"What ever happened to not fighting over girls anymore?" JP shouted to the guys who were running faster than him. "Man, I need to lose some weight. Oh gosh now I need a chicken wing!"

he walked back into the diner to get some food.

Meanwhile, Tommy was in the diner all by himself as he watched out the window at his fellow comrades.

"I wonder where Takuya's at?" Tommy asked himself...

(Meanwhile...)

Takuya was in front of a soccer goal in the park with jeans on and a red polo shirt. His hair was all matted up, but he didn't care. He felt like he had not much to live for, as he looked around wondering if anyone was watching him. As he finished surveying the premises, he kicked a soccer ball over to him. He lined it up with the soccer goal, in front of him, with his feet.

"Now if I make this shot, Zoe likes me. If I don't, then Zoe doesn't *gulp* like me!" he muttered to himself as he took five steps back.

He continued walking back until he stopped and got ready to make the shot. It was getting dark as it started drizzle lightly.

"Great! As if this day couldn't get any worse!" he said aloud to himself.

He was feeling a bit of determination come within him as he jogged over to the ball to give it a_ good_ WHACK.

"So what are you doing!" a familiar voice shouted out to him.

Takuya managed to miss the ball completely as he slipped and fell. There was only one voice he knew of that could keep him off focus like that.

As he tilted his head back on the ground to see who it was, He saw a beautiful Zoe walking over towards him. (Now you see what's gong on (-_-)? ). He couldn't help but blush as he tried to regain his composure.

"I knew I'd find you here." she said still smiling.

Takuya stood up and just looked at her dumbfoundedly.

"Soooo.... what _were_ you doing?" she asked again with a questioning look on her face.

"Uh... that... I was... uhhmm... shooting the ball." he quickly rubbed the back of his neck as if it would cause good luck to happen.

The drizzle began to stop. He looked up as if it were a sign from God.

"Um is something up there?" She asked him still confused of his behavior.

"Oh! Nothing! I was just wondering about the rain." He tried to look away from her.

She giggled at his remark as she brushed her hair back.

"I'm sorry if _y'all_ (Kouji, Kouichi, and JP) were disappointed at the dance earlier."

"Me? Upset? Naaaaaa...its nothing. Its not that big of a deal." he said still looking at the ground.

"Really?" she came closer to him, knowing he really didn't mean that.

She continued to walk closer 'til she was a foot away from him. She had on a tight, hood less, pink, Aéropostale jacket, in some tight blue jeans with white shoes. She had her hair down now that the dance was over. Takuya had to admit, she did look beautiful.

"Well... I mean..." she put her hands on his lips to stop him from talking.

"_Oh man." _he thought, "_I hate it when she does that."_

With a smirk on her face, she brushed past him and picked the ball from the ground, while Takuya's eyes couldn't help but wander. She sashayed her way over to the goal post and turned around.

"_Boy did she know how to walk!"_ he thought in his head.

"Go ahead. See if you can make it past me." she challenged Takuya's athleticism as she kicked the ball over to him.

His eyes widen as the ball came over to him. For some reason he was feeling nervous.

"What? Are you scared?" she teased. She had her hands on her hips waiting a response from the "gawking brunette".

"Oh! I'm not scared! In fact, in a moment now your going to be eating those words!" he placed his foot on the soccer ball to align it properly. He then took a few steps back and paused with concentration. As he looked at his "goal", he took a deep breath.

"You know Zoe, before you came I said to myself..." he paused, "... if I made this shot, it would mean that you loved me." he finally expressed those words as it seemed hard to come out.

"And if you didn't?" she asked.

"...If I didn't... it meant you didn't like me." he looked down.

"Well! I guess we'll find out! Won't we!" she shouted back at him with a peculiar look on her face.

How could she question his soccers skills he must have thought. He gave an arrogant smirk as he rushed towards the ball, this time not missing it completely.

_WHACK _the ball went sailing like a missile straight at Zoe.

"Eeek!" she shrieked as she ducked, making the ball bounce off her butt into the goal.

"GOOAAAAAAAL!" he shouted as he fell on the floor laughing out loud (fotflol).

"No fair! You cheated!" she yelled as she had her arms crossed.

"NO! I won fair and square so quit being a sore loser." he gradually got up from the grass still crying from laughter.

"Oh we'll see about that!" she quickly ran towards him as he made a run for it.

"Why you running?" she shouted at him.

Takuya just kept laughing as he ran faster and faster away from her.

"Eat dirt!" he replied with a huge grin on his face.

She continued to chase after him 'til she realized she couldn't catch him. So, when they ran past the ball, she picked it up and threw it at him. It flew and landed right on its mark as it hit him on the back of the head.

He slowly turned around with a solemn look on his face. She gasped as she realized that he was going to run after her. Now it was his turn to do the chasing.

He kept chasing after her thinking he could catch her just because she was a girl. Boy was he wrong. He couldn't even get near her, because she was as fast as the "wind" (hehehe, get it?).

He managed to slip again only a few inches away from her. She turned around and laughed at the pitiful site, until she saw that he was agonizing with pain.

"Ah! My knee. Not my kicking knee!" he said as he rolled on the ground.

Zoe rushed over to him to assist him in his world of hurt.

"Are you ok? What happened?" she said with a caring look on her face.

"Aaaah! Gotcha!" he said. He was faking the whole thing (coulda fooled me.)

He managed to finally catch her and take her down to the _soft_ grass. (oh my goodness)

He began to tickle her to death as she continually pleaded him to stop.

"Stop Takuya! STOP!" she said as she was trying to tickle back, but it was no use. He was over powering her.

He finally managed to pin her arms to the ground as an awkward silence came between them.

The brunette stared into the blonde's green piercing eye's. Before he could realize, his lips were getting closer and closer to hers until.... he paused? (Ah man! What now!)

"...You're lucky I'm a nice guy." he said as he finally got off of her and helped her to her feet.

They both were turning red now.

"Sooo... uhm... yeah... wooooo!" Takuya was swinging his hands together repeatedly as he looked for something to take his mind of what was _about_ to happen.

"I think I should be going now." Zoe said as she looked down, brushing her hair aside. (why do girls seem to do that a lot?)

"Yeah... me too!" he said looking towards his right at the metal fence nearby.

"So...see you tomorrow?" she sort of asked as she looked towards her left at the bleachers.

"I guess so..." he said as he looked up at the dark evening sky.

After they finished looking in every possible direction they could look in, it started to rain.

"Oh great! Now I'm gonna be drenched!" Zoe said as she brushed her hair back with both hands.

"We really should be going now..." Takuya replied as he slightly turned to walk away.

Just as soon as he was about to walk off, he felt her hand grab his. He turned around only to find out Zoe was just inches, in fact, millimeters away from his face. His eyes widened,then closed, as Zoe gave him a very...very passionate kiss on the lips.

He couldn't help but smile after. He looked into her eyes before he returned a kiss of his own. (Yeah! That's my boy!) He held her hips as she grasped her arms around his neck as if they both never wanted to let go.

The rain continued to pour on them unceasingly as they stood in the middle of the field dancing slowly in circles. (Get out of the rain! You'll catch pneumonia!)

"I guess this is our last dance!" Takuya said softly after recovering from his ecstatic feeling of jubilee.

"I guess so Takuya... I guess so." she said smiling right back at him.

***

On the other side of the fence, you could see the other guys chasing after the mysterious winking girl.

They continued running until they stopped abruptly to watch what was going on on the field.

"Get a room!" Kouji yelled out to the couple but they couldn't hear him.

"Wait! Is that Takuya and Zoe?" JP said as he finally came next to them.

"I don't believe it!" Kouichi admitted.

Tommy finally came into the background as he watched along.

"I knew he had it in him." he said.

JP looked at him and looked back at the couple that was getting rained on.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted up towards the sky as the camera zoomed out.

Now that's a Valentines Day CRUSH!

(**BGM: **Myspace Girl, by The Afters (you should watch the video, its funny))

THE END

***

**Thank you notes from the author: **First off, I would like to thank God(just because)**. **I would like to thank everyone who read and enjoyed my fanfic. I have to admit, I was feeling kinda edgey there, since I wasn't sure how it would all end, but I think it turned out fine. I would like to thank those that reviewed and those that viewed my stories. I couldn't have done it without y'all. I would also like to add acknowledgement to my friends who, unknowingly, helped this story come to life. And last but not least, I would like to thank all the little people... lol just kidding. ( Perhaps now I wont get killed for writing this ending, haha!)

Well it was a pleasure writing this Valentines fanfic as you (the reader) read it and probably had a good laugh as you remembered your own romantic memories. I sure do remember some of mine *sigh*. I know Valentines is already over with but I still wanna wish you all a happy valentines day! (If you truly loved him/her, Valentines Day would be every day :P) My next fan fic will be about the famous yet notorious... SPRING BREAK!

So see ya in the next story, and until then....Peace!(,,\/,(-_-),\/,,)... is out!


End file.
